


my friend, my love.

by prompto



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: I might add onto this, In-Game Spoilers, M/M, cause I'm playing suiko 2 again and having feels on my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jowy reflects on Riou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my friend, my love.

 

_Riou..are you well..?  
_

The sun was setting on the horizon, the reflections on the water below catching a strange gleam in blue eyes.

Jowy Atreides, the newest king to take the Highland throne, shed his wedding robes, letting them fall to the floor without a single care.

“It was a nice ceremony, was it not?”

Jillia’s voice echoed in the background, her form hidden behind the door of the closet nearby.

“Nicer than I ever could have imagined.”

The afterthoughts of the wedding were pushed to the back of his mind. The only images taking its stead being that of his best friend and the most recent battle where Luca met his demise.

He could recall the way Riou dueled. The blood that stained the ground which led a trail to the final battle itself, it was all so vivid in Jowy’s mind even then.

Of course that’s how he had intended for it all to play out.

But now...things were truly going to become that much crueler.

Today those words were spoken in an effort to move forward. As soon as he had returned to his quarters and had the quiet he needed, the truth in his heart was made known.

Thinking of Riou now always created a mixture of bitter-sweetness and longing. The idea of marriage..it hadn’t been something he thought he’d experience until a few more years from now. It was always something that he imagined Riou would be there for if not..

Looking away from the setting sun, he tried not to remember how it was to stand on that hill with Riou watching that very same thing in the past. He tried not to remember how it felt to have Riou so close to him all the time..a touch away, a glance away, a breath away..

He wanted it again badly.

In that moment, standing at the altar..he had wanted _Riou_ to be there instead.

Because it was in that moment, he realized who his heart truly belonged to.


End file.
